new yrs Party
by LunaxXmoongoddessXx
Summary: it's kinda like a song fic, i think i'm going to do one for each girls... btw, it's taken after Naru returns from England, Lin and Madoka are engaged, Ayako and bou-san were secretly dating, well so are Naru and Mai though it's not revealed
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first song fic that i wanted to write, i'm thinking of having one for each character or couple something like that.. please R&R, **_

--

"mornin Mai " i heard Bou-san say as he walked through the door followed by the rest of the crew, i said morning as i smiled at them before asking them if they wanted tea after their reply i asked Lin before going into the kitchen, his reply... was a simple 'no", he's isn't as anti-social as my boss, but they are still pretty quiet, anyways i went into the kitchen to brew the tea, after i was finished i poured it into 5 cups, especially, since my boss Oliver Davis, aka, Noll, aka Naru, a.k.a Shibuya Kazuya as i first knew him was going to call for tea in a few minutes or so. "Mai tea" i heard him say right on cue, before saying "hai. hai" He is, by far the hottest person I've ever met, and did you know we're actually together, despite the fact that he acts cold and like he's all that, I've realized that when it's just us, he's not so bad... though he still acts kinda cold, but the fact that we're together.. what more can you ask for, and also uhm, it's a, uhm, secret, so please don't tell anyone, only Lin knows and he found out by accident,though he promised not to tell anyone. Anyways i went to deliver tea to everyone before entering his office with the last cup in my hand, i opened the door and it automatically closed as i walked over to put it on his desk. i then stood there waiting for a thank you, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow as i kept tapping my foot on the ground with my arms crossed. "yes" i heard him say, i stared at him is disbelief, "A thank you would be nice" i said to him who just stared at me incredulously "yes it would be, however i pay you to get my tea, therefore i need not say thank you" i stared back at him getting upset "Naru... as your girlfriend you could treat me a little better i said before walking out, before i grabbed the door he pulled me into him and then kissed me on my lips, i returned his kissed putting my hands on his neck and he placed his on my waist as he pulled me upward to deepen the kiss before releasing me and whispering to leave. that made me mad as i realized that he only kissed me to avoid saying thank you. "WHY YOU" i shouted before walking out the door and slamming while i saw a smirk on his face. "JERK" i shouted before going to my, i was already getting back to my happy mode when Bou-san asked if i was ready for the party, i said yes as we all started talking about it, after a while we all parted to bring the last preparation for the new years party at Naru's house. Surprise? so was i when he said it was okay to use his, but i'm glad he agreed to use his place, it was bigger and closer to the office. We had randomly decide who would be in charge of decoration, food and games we would be playing or entertainment. Naru and i were in charge of food... (though i never thought Naru knew how to cook, to say i was surprise would be an understatement) Lin and Madoka was in charge of decoration (I can just imagine hoe painful it would have been for Madoka having him as a partner) and everyone else was in charge of entertainment. the party started at 9 and we were going welcome the new year together, like a family.

* * *

after everyone left that evening Naru and i went to his place to finish the foods for everyone, as for why a 20 year old has a huge 2 house to himself with a pool in the back is still a mystery to me. anyways around 9 everyone started to arrive and add the final touch up on the house, it seemed the first thing on the to do list, was Karaoke and i was the first to sing, according to Bou-san, we had to dedicate a song to someone in the room, and i dedicated mine to myself. why? i told them if they listen they would find out. At first i really didn't want to go first, but i eventually did, i loved to sing anyways. "okay this song is called you wish**a**nd i dedicate it to myself" i said before singing

You wake up one day and everything changes  
You cross a line and there's no turning back  
You're caught between the love and the danger  
It's hard to leave a heart so open up to that

You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish

**this song really was dedicated to me, it's the exact way i feel about Naru and me i think to myself, "i really do wish" i said in my mind before closing my eyes again and dancing with the beat**

You think you know just how to read him  
And then he throws you right off track  
And all you know is how much you need him  
Time will tell you where his heart is really at

_A smirk appeared on my face as i stared at Mai, listening to her song, she really was the one i loved, and it really was hard to figure me out, though i always give her credit for trying, i think to myself again_

You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish

Late at night  
You wonder what he's thinking of  
It's killing you  
And all that's true  
Is you're falling deeper in love

**i really do wonder what he's thinking of when i'm not around, i wonder if he thinks of me, like i think of him**

_even Mai? i think to myself, i'm always thinking of her, no matter what i do, i try to get my mind of her but i always find myself back to seeing her face in my mind._

You wish...Everytime a star falls from the sky  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish

Everytime a star falls from the sky  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish

**i really do wish, with him being with me it feels like he'll go somewhere and leave me behind, like he won't feel the way i feel while i always fall in love with him more and more, especially when he kisses me, it makes me feel lost, loved, so much emotion that i can't describe, i only hope and pray, and wish on a wishing star, that Naru feels the way i feel inside**

_i looked at Mai who looked at me, it felt like we were the only one in the room, but i knew better, the way she sang, it was like it really was her feelings, if it was i feel the same way, i wanted to grab her and kiss her the moment she finished the song, of course i feel the same way she does, "i... i love you Mai" i said in my mind..._

"Mai that was awesome" Bou-san said as i finished, i smile meekly at him before he asked if that's the way i feel about Naru, i blushed and looked at Naru and then to the ground trying to think of what to say, a knowing smile appeared on his face before the others told me it was a good song and they liked how i sang.

"Next up" Bou-san said as he picked a name that read Ayako, she also went to sing while we payed attention to her, at first she didn't want to, but she did anyways.

"this song is dedicated to Tokigawa she said as she looked away from him, waiting for the music to start. everyone stared at the two and waited to hear what she had to say


	2. Chapter 2 AyakoBousan

_**this is the next chappy (Ayako -Takigawa) pls r&r, and sry about the first chapter i know it was kinda rushed, but i had to get that out of the way, it was haunting me so i couldn't really concentrating.. TT also i do not own GhosT Hunt Nor ThE Song  
**_

* * *

"next up: Ayako" replied Bou-san as he picked a name from the bag, he half smiled as he told her it was he turn, she didn't really want to go, but since i had to go i told Ayako so did she because her name was picked. She hesitantly stood up and picked up the mike before she started.

"this is dedicated to Takigawa," she said as she before the music started. "and by the way, i'll answer your question afterwards"

everyone looked from her to Takigawa with questions apparent on their faces. "Hey what question" asked Mai

"i kinda asked her to uhm, g out with me" he replied while waiting for the song to start, and now the songs begins

**"If I Open Up My Heart To You"**

It's still too soon to call it love  
I know it's more then just a crush  
we're getting closer every day  
and when you look at me that way  
all I can say

Is if I open up my heart to you  
I just need to know you feel it too  
will you be the one  
to make my dreams come true  
if I, if I open up my heart to you

**it's true I think about Takigawa and i'm not sure if it's love or a crush, but before I can agree to be with him I need to know how he truly feels, especially since he's usually playful, I don't know if he is or isn't serious. but I do think i'm falling for him**

I got a feeling this could be  
something I thought I never see  
you're on my mind  
night after night  
something keeps telling me  
it's alright  
so give me a sign..so

Is if I open up my heart to you  
I just need to know you feel it too  
will you be the one  
to make my dreams come true  
if I, if I open up my heart to you

_is that how You really feel Ayako? I wonder, I mean if it is, i really meant it when I asked you out, you're my type of girl, I really fell for you.. _

You could be everything  
that I've needed  
but I can't take that chance  
till I know that you're with me  
till I know what your feeling  
till I know where you stand

Till I, till I till I know where you stand  
will you be the one to make  
my dreams come true  
if I,if I open up my heart to you  
will you be the one there  
to help me get though  
if I, if I open up my heart to you

_Of course i'll tell you where i stand, i'll show you how i feel, give me the chance to prove it and you'll see, that i can make your dreams come true._

Ayako looked at Bou-san and they stared at each other for a moment, as if speaking through eye contact, as if they could read each other.

**Just how do you feel Bou, maybe if you really tell me, then i can truly be honest, I do like you, I said before walking off the stage, i must say i didn't sound bad and it seems like the others didn't. **

after i finished singing i went back to my seat to talk to bou-san but before i could even say anything i felt his lips on mines.

_"I really do like Ayako"_ i heard him say to me before kissing him back, everyone was staring which i finally realized that and broke the kiss, the blush on my cheeks, because of what he did i hit him on the head while he called the next name.

"Misoka san" he said before she got up.


	3. Chapter 3 masako ?

**this is Masako's turn (sry bout the name previous chapter i fixed it up, again sry, r/r gracias )  
--xXx--XXXXXXXXXX--Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

when Masako heard her name she really didn't want to go up, there wasn't really anything she wanted to sing, and well she still liked Naru, but she was slowly realizing that he didn't feel the same way.

instead of singing a love song (god knows the person she always clung to didn't feel the same way, she decided to sing a song that somewhat reflected her emotions, it's called Cinderella by Sweetbox. in a way Mai was the Cinderella, so in a way it was pointed towards her, but she didn't hate me, she was slowly starting to get along.

Her voice wasn't perfect, but this song represents her in a way

**Cinderella are you really that happy  
Cinderella are you really that lucky  
I wanna know is your life like you dreamed**

I closed my eyes as I started to sing, I mean this is new, i've never been told to sing in front of everyone, i'm a medium, not a singer, but i hope i'm not the only to embarrass myself tonight

**Here I am  
Trying to find my way  
I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince  
I think they lied  
I was promised much more than this****Where's my happy-ever-after?**

"masako has a kind of pretty voice"thought John as he stared at her **  
Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
I wanna know where is my happy end  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?**

"this reminds me of me" thought Mai as she remembered her life, she lost her parents, she didn't have the friends she had, she never met Naru, "sure he's obnoxious and think he's all that, but he was.. well idk, I just love, everything about him" she silently added in her mind

**Something's wrong  
'cause all my glass shoes break  
And no one's ever helped this damsel in distress  
To hell with this  
I'm not gonna waste more time  
I won't wait to find prince charming**

"wow" thought Madoka as she looked at the medium, she felt sorry for her in a way, but she was the one that was trying to bribe Naru, i mean if you do that you can't really expect someone like him to fall in love with someone like her.. no offense she silently mused, she likes Madoka, though she was sometime irritating.

**Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
I wanna know where is my happy end  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?**

"I wonder if i'll ever be content and happy, if i'll ever find the person for me, i really can't force someone to love me" Masako thought to herself, she almost wanted to cry but would not allow herself to. "well it doesn't matter" she silently added "at least i have my friends, i guess i could to appreciate that"

**Cinderella are you really that happy?  
Cinderella are you really that lucky?  
I wanna know is your life like you dreamed ?  
Cinderella are you really that happy?  
Cinderella are you really that lucky?  
I wanna know is your life like you dreamed?**

"did she just look at Mai for a second" Ayako asked herself as she looked at the girl singing "I hope she's not thinking that of Mai, I mean she had a hell of a hard time, but at least she didn't give up, she never had things easy, she never acted like a spoiled brat, and she would definitely not bribe someone to dating her,

don't get me wrong, i don't hate her, but i sometimes disliked the way she acted, to think she was all that and that things revolve around her, but now that we know about Naru, she can't bribe him and he can easily refuse. I am sorry for her in a way, but i do like her a bit, when she isn't acting like a brat that is" Ayako thought to herself

**Here I am  
Trying to find my way  
I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince  
I think they lied  
I was promised much more than this  
Where's my happy-ever-after?**

wow" thought Bou-san. for it appears he seemed to be somewhat speechless, she didn't sound bad, but she wasn't great either, it's just the song, he, Naru, Mai, now one really Knows Masako, and he realised that. he wish he could do something, but he hoped she could be happy

**Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
I wanna know where is my happy end  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?  
(x2)**

the song ended and everyone applauded her singing before she found her seat.

Next up called Takigawa as he picked another paper with a name on it. "Madoka" and everyone awaited, after all they wanted to know what she would be singing to her soon-to-be-groom A.K.A Lin

--Hope u enjoyed--c ya --


	4. Chapter 4 MadokaLin

**_here's the other, it's kinda a slower song "from this moment" by shania Twain, but i love this song, again Lin and Madoka are engaged so i thought this was like on of the best song she could sing for him... it's so awesome, feel free tp R&R and remember ( i don't own ghost hunt) (ANother thing.  
--i like pie, what about u --_  
**

this song is obviously dedicated to the man of my dreams "Koujo" said Madoka with a smile as everyone looked at him giving him a little to much attention while a blush appeared on his face (very faint though) it's called "from this moment on" by shania twain, and i just wanted you to know that it's true she added before she started to sing along with the music

**(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**

" I sing with all my heart, I just wanted koujo to know how i felt, that I planned to always be there, especially since he now lives with the rest of us and have no family left, i'm so honored to be the one he wants, i mean i love him, i'm glad we are close," i think to myself as i focus my gaze on him

**From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on**

"wow" Mai thinks to herself as she looked at the couple staring at each other before focusing on Naru, listening to every word, for after all she felt the same way

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you**

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on**

I looked at Madoka as she sang that song for me, my heart almost jump with excitement and i could hardly wait for the day of our marriage, the words she said, it was the way i felt, i couldn't wait, i was happy, for once in all my life of living, i found a person i could confide in and love, i looked at her as she looked at me , I got caught up in the moment but i didn't care, Madoka's the only 1 for me Lin thought to himself, refusing to look anywhere but at Madoka

**You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you**

"this is a beautiful song" said Ayako as she held on to Takigawa's hands and wiping a tear from her eyes, everyone else agreed as Mai and Masako also was wiping their tears. the guys just stared at them like they had a problem

"it's so beautiful" said Mai as if answering their questions, "it touches the soul" added Ayako as Masako only nodded in agreement, the guys just looked at them like they had issues before sighing "weird" was what they were thinking as they continued listening to the song.

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on**

everyone clapped and shouted. "That was wonderful Madoka" said Ayako, "yea really" added Mai as she was still wiping her tears away. "thanks you guys" replied Madoka as she went over to sit beside Lin, actually more like lay on him because when she sat down she had her head on his chest with his hands around her. "it was wonderful Madoka" lin whispered in her ear causing blush to rise to her cheek. "thanks" she murmured back before they kissed, in their own little world

the others ignored them as the next name was drawn.

"My turn" said Bou-san smiling. as he got up with the mike.


End file.
